Second Chance
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! What happens when Rosalie gets the second chance that she's been waiting for? What will happen when the Cullen family experiences something that they never knew was possible? Will Rose finally get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: heey guys! So I was shopping downtown today and in the car I was reading eclipse (bahahahaa boredom) aand I re-read rose's story n I got a great idea for a new fanfic. im gonnna start it now soo wish me luck! I hope it turns out good...**

**~rosie**

Rosalie POV

"Where's Renesmee?" Emmett asked playfully, and Nessie slapped a hand across her mouth to hide her giggle. The three of us were playing hide and go seek, her favorite new game. She and I were hiding in the pantry. Emmett clearly knew where we were, but he played along to make it more fun for her. I smiled at the thought. Emmett would be an amazing father, if only I was able to give him that chance. "Oh, she's not in any of the kitchen drawers." Renesmee couldn't help herself this time, and she let out a small laugh, and it was the cutest laugh I had ever heard.

"Shh!" I beckoned her as his footsteps came closer to the pantry. She nodded and squeezed as far back into the corner as she could between my legs.

"What was that?" he asked. "It sounded like the giggle of a small girl with brown eyes and reddish hair. Am I right?" He asked. She giggled again as he opened to door. He stood there for a second before she ran out of hiding.

"I'm right here Uncle Emmy!" she said raising her hand with a huge smile on her face. Emmett laughed and scooped her up into his arms.

"Wow Nessie! You are a really good hider!" he said, tickling her stomach. I came out from where I was hiding and went to wrap my arms around Emmett's waist.

"Can I hide with you this time?" she asked, and then turned to me. "Auntie Rose? Can you count now?" I really wanted too, but I had to say no.

"Sorry baby, but you have to eat dinner." I said and she groaned. Every few nights Esme would cook Nessie a human meal. Carlilse said it would be good for her to have it once in a while since she was part human. I laughed because Nessie found human food revolting compared to animal blood. I took her from Emmett's arms and then danced into the kitchen, swinging her around. I sat her at the table, and then sat across from her as Esme put her food on the table- pasta. Bella liked the family to sit with Renesmee to eat with her, to give her some human experiences, as most human families shared meals together. I didn't mind though because I would spend every second with my niece if I had to.

"Gramma?" Nessie asked. Esme looked up at her and smiled.

"What sweetie?"

"I'm sorry because I know you spend a lot of time cooking for me, but do I have to eat this? Can't I just hunt?" Esme laughed because Nessie said these exact words everytime we sat down, thinking that someday we would let her forget human food.

"No Renesmee, you have to eat human food too." Bella said looking down at her daughter. I sighed as I looked at Bella. I loved her like a sister, but even when she picked being a vampire though I told her not too, she still had it better off than me- she had a daughter. She had no idea how lucky I thought her to be, and I was very happy when she dubbed me as the caretaker for Nessie when she and Edward wanted 'alone time'.

"Fine." Nessie grumbled as she put a forkful of food into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. I didn't blame her, it smelled completely unappetizing. I had no doubt that Esme was cook at cooking, but I didn't know who could eat that. But then again, I guess humans wonder how 'mythical creatures' like vampire drank blood. Edward laughed from across the table. I looked up at him.

"Stay out of my head." I growled. I hated his gift sometimes because he was such a snoop. He shrugged as he smiled.

"Sorry, but when you are in a good mood your mind is hilarious. I think you spend too much time with Emmett." He said, and this made me laugh too as I looked up at my husband, and then back to my brother. "By the way, I agree with you." I rolled my eyes and ignored the conversation, only dreaming about what it would be like to have a child of my own. When I came out of my daydream, I noticed that Nessie was done and was gone with the rest of the family. The only person there was Emmett. He laughed as I looked around to see no one was there.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked him and he laughed again.

"You really didn't notice everyone leave?" he asked and I shook my head. He stood up, and pulled me with him, grabbing my hand. "Well, Edward and Bella took Nessie down to the cottage, Alice and Jasper are watching a movie, Carlisle went in to work, and Esme is out looking for a new house to renovate." I nodded my head, and idea forming. I smiled, and I think he was thinking the same thing I did. My assumption was correct as he swooped me up in his arms and ran me up into our bedroom for some 'alone time'.

"Babe?" I asked Emmett. We were lying intertwined in our King Sized bed, and I was still smiling at the amazing night we just had.

"Hmm?" he said. He was lying with his eyes shut, and the sunlight coming in from the window left a soft sparkle to his skin. He looked beautiful, and it took a lot for me to talk to him and not just sit there staring.

"Well, I was just wondering if you ever wanted to be a dad as a human." I asked. His eyes flew open and he smiled at me.

"Well, I never really thought too much about it. I knew that someday I would like to have kids, but not anytime soon when you found me." He said. I smiled a sad smile. So he did want children. Not as much as I did but that paternal instinct was in him.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if we could have a child? That would be amazing to me." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, too bad we can't. Maybe in the future we could possibly adopt?" he asked. I shook my head though.

"No. I would want a child of my own if any. Plus I don't want to take away a child's life for my own selfish needs. If we ever adopted of course the child would know too much and we'd have to change it. I don't want to wish this life on any poor, innocent human." I said. I then sat up and got out of bed to get dressed. I hopped in the shower first. It was unnecessary, but nice to wash out my tangled hair. I got out after about 10 minutes, to blow-dry. I was getting ready a little earlier than I normally would, so I decide to straighten my hair instead of letting it fall in its natural curl. When I was done it was pin straight, and perfect. I put on unnecessary makeup, and went into the closet. Emmett had changed into a pair of ripped jeans with an old black band t-shirt. I smiled at him as he walked out, and then I went to find a comfy outfit for a lazy day for me. It was a too-sunny day to go to school, and it was Monday anyway, so I knew we would be skipping. I finally settled on a casual sweater dress that cinched at the waist, with a pair of off-white leggings and some simple jewelry. I walked out, completely satisfied with my choice, and went downstairs where the rest of the family was. Everyone was down there, and they were planning a hunting trip. I sighed, Emmett and I had just hunted yesterday and we didn't need to go so we were going to miss out on some amazing hunt. Bella smiled at me as I came down.

"Hey Rose. Emmett offered for you and him to watch Nessie while we all hunted. I s that okay?" she asked, and my spirits lifted at her words. Emmett and I alone with Nessie for over 24 hours sounded perfect. I nodded as I scooped Renesmee up into my arms. She seemed upset that she wasn't going, but it cheered her up too that Emmett and I would be with her. She touched her hand to my face, and images of me painting her nails filled my head. I laughed.

"Sure Nessie, I'll give you a mani _and_ a pedi." I said. She laughed and clapped her hands, and then went to hug everyone goodbye. Before I knew it everyone was gone and I was putting the second coat of a sparkly pink nail polish on Nessie's too small toes. We had watched 2 movies, played hide and go seek for an hour, and now we were doing this, and I noticed Renesmee rubbing her eyes. I looked at Emmett as I screwed on the cap. He laughed and scooped our niece into his arms. She giggled.

"I think someone needs a nap!" He said as he laid her back down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She didn't object, and within minutes she was asleep. Emmett and I sat on the couch across from her, just watching her sleep.

"Wouldn't you just love this? Doing this every day with out own child?" I asked, He sighed.

"I would Rose, but I wish you wouldn't think about it too much. I know that it'll just make you upset at the end of the day when you think about how that's impossible."

"Well, I just wish I could have a second chance. I said, almost a whisper. I closed my eyes for a second before Emmett shook me. I opened my eyes. "What?" he pointed at Renesmee and we both rushed over to her. Her face was distraught and she was squirming around in her sleep.

"I think she's having a bad dream." Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Captain obvious." I said, playfully punching him.

"Well you're welcome sergeant sarcasm." He said. That one made me laugh, and I was still laughing as I knelt to wake Nessie up from her dream. I shook her, but she just stirred even more.

"No! No Daddy! Please don't let the bad guy come closer!" Nessie shrieked out, and I began to wonder just what her dream was about.

"Renesmee?" I asked as I shook her again. She screamed at my touch, and instinctively bit my hand. When she did though, there was a sudden fire running up my arm. I couldn't help myself, and I screamed, falling back towards the floor.

"Rose?" Emmett asked his voice frantic. I screamed again. "Rosie Baby? What's going on?" I turned my head toward him, but his face was a blur. The feeling that was going through me felt exactly like when I was changed, and I couldn't understand what was happening. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, remembering that screaming doesn't help, and it would only hurt Emmett to see me in pain. I just laid there, the pain spreading more and more throughout my body.

"Carlisle?" I heard Emmett's voice in the distance. It took me longer than it should have to realize he was on a phone. "Carlisle I have no idea what's going on. Renesmee was having a bad dream and she bit Rose and," Emmett stopped as a scream escaped my lips and interrupted him. "Well and that happened." There was a pause as he listened. "Okay." He said and then I heard the phone snap shut. I screamed again when I realized the pain was ten times worse than the first time. I heard Emmett kneel down beside me on the floor, his voice dry. "Rose? Don't worry. Carlisle and the others are on their way. He's going to help you." He said, and I nodded once, using up a lot of energy.

"Wha- What's going on?" I heard a faint, soft, high-pitched voice ask.

"Renesmee, please go sit on the couch." Emmett said his voice strained. "Auntie Rose is in a lot of pain right now for some reason and it would help her a lot if you could sit there like a good little girl."

"Okay." Nessie said her voice thick with tears. That almost broke my heart. I didn't want her to be upset over me. "Why is she in pain? How'd she get hurt." She asked another question, her voice from farther away, and I knew she was sitting on the couch. I smiled at her obedience, while I felt Emmett scoop me up and lay me on the opposite couch. I screamed in his arms and he flinched at the sound.

"I don't know." Was all Emmett said as he kneeled down and grabbed my hand. "Rose? Listen if you can hear me please nod." Emmett asked, and through the pain I nodded as I let out another scream. "Please." He said, but he wasn't talking to me. I knew that he had been religious in his human life, and even though we never really talked about it, I had no doubt he still believed in God. It seemed like hours before everyone else came back, and when they did Carlisle immediately rushed to my side.

"Rose?" he asked. I opened my eyes trying to find him and to let him know I was listening. "Rose, I'm going to try to find out what's happening." I heard him say as Emmett explained again what was happening. After a few minutes of burning, I could no longer hear the words they were saying. Either that or I was screaming too loud that I couldn't hear. After a few more hours of relentless pain I tried to figure out what was happening. Why was I going through the transformation process again with more pain? I was even more confused when I felt water escaping down my cheeks. I realized that impossibly, I was crying. Was the transformation being reversed? I screamed a few more times before the pain began to dull, and I felt myself relax. Hopefully it would be over soon. I felt someone squeeze my hand and through the tears I turned to see Emmett's blurred face. I tried to smile, but the pain was still to unbearable. I took a few steady breaths. As the pain got duller and duller, I felt another change. Deep in my chest, I could feel my dead heart beating once again. I took one more breath, and abruptly the pain was gone. I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling. It was weird though, because my vision was worse than before. I slowly sat up, noticing there was no thirst in my throat. I clutched my throat as I looked around the room to see my family gathered there, all staring at me in awe. Emmett was closest to me, his hand still in mine. He reached up to wipe the moisture from my face and then he stared down at his hand. Carlisle was next closest to me, and I looked at him for answers.

"What happened?" I asked, worrying. He shook his head.

"I'm not completely positive, but I think you're human Rose." He said holding up a mirror. I looked into it and stared in shock. I wasn't ugly, as I never was, but my face wasn't the face of the gorgeous vampire I was so used to seeing in the mirror. I reached up to touch my face. My cheeks were still moist, but they were filled with a light pink color, and my skin was a nice tan. The thing that stood out the most to me though, was my bright purple eyes. They were the same color as they had been when I was human. I gulped, because I had a feeling Carlisle was exactly right.

**A/n: heeey! So wow! This turned out better than I thought! Tell me what you think though. REEVIEW! (:**

**~rosalie**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett POV

"Renesmee?" Rose asked, shaking our niece. Nessie stirred, and instinctively bit Rose on the hand. I didn't know exactly what happened, but the next thing I knew, Rose was laying on the floor screaming.

"Rose?" I asked as she let out another dream. The sound pierced my ears and I wanted nothing more that to take the pain away from her. "Rosie baby? What's going on?" I asked, stupidly enough. She turned her face towards me, and the look in her eyes was that of someone being tortured. I stood up and pulled out my cell phone. It took my three tries to punch in the right number because I was shaking too from the sound of her screaming. Finally, I heard ringing through the phone.

"Emmett?" I heard my father ask.

"Carlisle? Carlisle I have no idea what's going on. Renesmee was having a bad dream and she bit Rose and," I stopped interrupted by another one of Rose's blood curdling screams. I flinched at the sound. I knew that it was loud enough for Carlisle to hear, so I just continued. "Well and that happened."

"Okay we're all on our way back. We should be there in about 20 minutes. Put her somewhere where she can be comfortable and try to calm her down if you can." I nodded although he couldn't see me.

"Okay." I said, shutting my phone. I then ran back to Rose who now had Renesmee standing over her. "Rose? Don't worry. Carlisle and the others are on their way. He's going to help you." I then looked at Nessie who had tears in her eyes.

"Wha- What's going on?" she asked. I bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Renesmee please go sit on the couch." I said and she nodded and went to sit as she listened to me. "Auntie Rose is in a lot of pain right now and it would help her a lot if you could sit there like a good girl."

"Why is she in pain? How'd she get hurt?" She asked. I reached my arms under Rose's twitching body.

"I don't know." I answered, but it was only a whisper. Rose screamed again and I flinched at her scream. Every time she screamed it hurt me more and more. I gently laid her on the couch, and then I kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "Rose? Listen, if you can hear me please nod." I said, and I waited. After a minute she got enough strength to nod her head once. I smiled and bent my head down. "Please?" I asked. Once I had spoken it, I was shocked. I was very religious as a human, but once I became a vampire I rarely thought of God anymore. I was surprised that even as a vampire, I still needed him. I sat there for a few more minutes before the front door busted open and everyone came running in. Carlisle immediately ran to me and Rose. He felt her head and checked a few other doctor-y things before he spoke.

"Rose?" he asked. Her eyes flew open and she searched the room before finally finding Carlisle's face. "Rose I'm going to try to figure out what's happening." He said as he continued doing things. "Emmett, what exactly happened?" I looked up at him.

"We were sitting there watching Nessie sleep. Then she started screaming in her sleep and we went to wake her. She was frightened my Rose's touch and she instinctively bit her. Then Rose fell to the floor screaming out in pain. That's pretty much all." Carlisle sighed as I spoke and shook his head.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but she's acting as if she's going through the transformation process. Maybe the bite reversed it...?"

"No, Carlisle that's impossible- isn't it?" Edward asked from the other side of the room where he was with Bella and Nessie.

"Well that's what we always thought. I just don't know what could be another reason." Carlisle said as he sat down on the couch. I stared up at him.

"Carlisle! Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked incredulously.

"Emmett," he said with a sigh. "I'm afraid there's nothing else I can really do. We just have to wait it out." His words angered me, even though I knew he was right. I turned back to Rose and kissed her cheek. I just hoped that it wouldn't last long. On a bittersweet note, it only lasted three days. It was bitter because it was that long, but sweet because the pain was over for her.

Rosalie POV

_"What happened?" I asked, worrying. He shook his head._

_"I'm not completely positive, but I think you're human Rose." He said holding up a mirror. I looked into it and stared in shock. I wasn't ugly, as I never was, but my face wasn't the face of the gorgeous vampire I was so used to seeing in the mirror. I reached up to touch my face. My cheeks were still moist, but they were filled with a light pink color, and my skin was a nice tan. The thing that stood out the most to me though, was my bright purple eyes. They were the same color as they had been when I was human. I gulped, because I had a feeling Carlisle was exactly right._

"Rose?" Emmett asked. I looked back at him, and he gasped again at my face. I couldn't believe what was going on. How could I be human again? I didn't get a chance to answer because I felt a nauseas feeling in my stomach, something I hadn't felt in almost 100 years. I jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom, throwing up into to toilet. When I was done I flushed the toilet and stood up, falling into Emmett's arms. He had followed me to the bathroom, and he now handed me a toothbrush. I laughed as I rarely use one, but I brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste. When I was done, Emmett grabbed my hand and brought me back to the living room where everyone else was. I sat down on the couch, watching as everyone eyed me.

"Will you guys quit staring at me!" I said, but no one glanced away. I sighed.

"We're sorry Rose, but we just find it amazing." Carlisle said, and then he took a deep breath. "I believe you are human."

"Any idea why I just threw up?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"If you want I can run a few tests in my office?" he said. I nodded and started walking behind him, with Emmett behind me. My slow human pace annoyed me, and obviously Emmett too, because he swooped me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way. In the office, Carlisle ran a few tests. After a few he stopped and just stood there, his face filled with thoughts.

"What?" Emmett asked, getting impatient.

"Well," Carlisle began, not quite sure what to say. "Rose I think you might be pregnant." He said, eyeing my reaction. When he spoke everything froze. First confusion, then wonder, awe, and joy. I felt a huge smile spread across my face.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I was overcome with joy, but the question still came out in a whisper. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"I'm not really sure still about what is going on, but you are Rose." He said, then he paused, listening. Emmett listened too to the sot heartbeat, and I wished I still had my hearing. Suddenly, Emmett's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Carlisle? I know one heartbeat is Rose's, but I hear two more." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes that's the second part I was getting too." Carlisle said, his smile getting bigger. "I believe you are not just pregnant with one child, but two." This time I almost had a heart attack at his words.

"Twins?" I almost shouted. Carlisle nodded, and Emmett picked me up in his arms. I felt warm water falling from my eyes. I couldn't believe anything that was happening. It was a miracle!


End file.
